camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:EvilhariboMadness
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Ryder Crest page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NocturnalDelusion (Talk) 09:58, November 8, 2012 Hello, welcome to the Wiki! We have a Big Brother/Sister idea here, so I'll be your guide if you would like one. You seem to have grasped a lot. I like your coding too :) Yoyo Hey Noticed you were here! Hai I <3 nerds By Ranger! 17:05, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Oli ! Hey if ya want, you can come and join chat. When you see a big dragon, tell it that TheDragonEmpress sent you. FYI I saw on ur claim u put Psyche as a god parent choice. Just FYI Psyche doesnt have a cabin and cant be a god parent choice. :) Run 'em like, Run 'em, Run 'em WOOP!!! 18:39, November 18, 2012 (UTC) posted posted on Ryder again. come on chatttt Run 'em like, Run 'em, Run 'em WOOP!!! 19:43, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I was reading your userpage and I happened to notice that one of your future characters is Blayne Jones. Well, in my school, there is a slightly fat kid named Blayne Jones, so now I keep imagining him as a demigod, tackling monsters in football, and eating Twinkies as if Hostess was never shut down. ~ Akrivus (TALK), 12:59, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I see, I just though it was funny how somebody I know was listed to be a demigod ~ Akrivus (TALK), 16:07, November 22, 2012 (UTC) LOL ~ Akrivus (TALK), 16:34, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Olliiiiiiii Olliii It's the hobo pokemon :P No, It's Riri, come on chat sometime pleeeaaassseee!! I missed chu >.< You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 05:04, November 29, 2012 (UTC) OK, Oli, just wanted to point out a few things: Forum:Counsellor Challenges Once you're a level 4, you can challenge for high positions :D Forum:Quests As of tommorow you can join a quest, but not lead one As of tommorow you have new character spots. Amethyst Swan Winter Papakl Severus Angla Lilly If you want to RP with me, just post on their comments. Hope this helps! Please tell me if it does! BTW, can Severus Angla be in a "relationship" with Juliette? (As in, is she still single?) Anyways, have you got any questions about the wiki?(come on chat!!!) Hobo Pokemon LOL if there were hobo pokemons in any forest near me I'd kidnap all of them and have them as my pets xD And HG chat? I'll try to. :) You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 07:26, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Phew, thank goodness chu didn't take Pikachu! Cuz he's mine!! X3 xP And I'll be there, though you might not see me, cuz Imma be a ninja! :P xD kidding. Ciao! You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 09:51, November 30, 2012 (UTC) I re-posted the comment, sorry Dduffurg48/Gruff 16:21, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Badgie For being an awesome friend and making me laugh like hell yesterday XD Love ya Oli! As a fwend :3 Show it off to le world xD You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 06:24, December 4, 2012 (UTC) On Célestin Loup the template didn't show up Dduffurg48/Gruff 09:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) For you. So I'm pretty sure you deserve more than this... but it's the best i could do: oh and do you still want to continue the rp at Celestin? If ever you do, I replied to it already :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 09:44, December 6, 2012 (UTC) posted yet :3? Dduffurg48/Gruff 16:40, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I posted on Skylar. Brocky292 (talk) 15:36, December 8, 2012 (UTC) NO OLI COME BACK ON CHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'PLEASE GO ON CHAT!!' Well the title sums what i was gonna say so ya. Go On Chat Please Oli I have some suggestions for the backstory of both Landon and Tori. If you would like to here it go on chat. A Badge For Chu That Is Over Due Danke for being a good friend Dduffurg48/Gruff 18:15, December 10, 2012 (UTC) R Aw :( no ducks xD But it's still an awesome badge!! *hugs* Me love it >,< DANKE!! P.S First of all, it's so difficult to use wikia on one b!tch of an iPad -,- Second, you have a very late soul, sorry, so here it is! Enjoy mah duck ;) xD You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 02:28, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Can you come to DG chat?' 21:04, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Posted on Luke 04:44, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Posted 04:57, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Posted 05:10, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Lulu & Keller... :3 Meh.. HAI DUCK xD Looking at Luce and Keller, chu already tell that their gonna be a cute couple :3 Do you think we can make their Erotiad/Tios? Congrats on le 1000 edits :P x) Posted on Lulu Do you have someone in mind for Keller? I think my character Roesheen would be fun to rp with him as at least friends. (They're both hyper :P) I can't seem to post on his page, so if you're interested post on hers! :) You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. 21:56, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I Posted on Underworld, sorry if took so long I was making a claim with a very, very long History 20:05, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Erotiads... Blah blah blah We can :) Love nymphs can go through claiming, not like animal nymphs. So... Meh :p Tis' Riri, I'm to lazy to login xP 'You Have Received My Second Badge. Only 2 More To Go!!!!' I posted on Luke 00:15, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :D :D :D FINALLY!!! :D :D :D I posted on Landon with Tori Bain SHE IS CLAIMED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O I cant see chur comment on Keller..... Come on chat!!!! Run 'em like, Run 'em, Run 'em WOOP!!! 21:36, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Oli? can thy come on THG chat? 09:56, December 22, 2012 (UTC) psss (pss Oli!!!! I have a secret if you want to know scroll down!!) (half way but not yet...) (getting closer....) Suprise!!!! its an x mas present that you didnt see!!! (anyhow this is just an x mas present not a badge soo hope you love it...and I'm looking foward to more RP with you! :) ) For you.. Merry Christmas *hugs super duper tightly*